An image projection apparatus typified by a projector has already been used in various fields as an apparatus for projecting a desired image in an enlarged manner, and it has been widely used as a display device for a personal computer and a cellular phone in recent years.
Regarding such an image projection apparatus, those listed below have already been known as prior art techniques particularly related to the use in a vehicle.